


How To Train Your Boyfriend's Dragon

by Texeoghea



Series: JC And JB's Adventures In Hell [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: John wins a baby dragon, M/M, jason finds her in the house and is very confused, this is the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: Jason finds a little baby dragon in the House of Mysteries. Like any sensible man, he trains her like a dog. A very large dog.





	How To Train Your Boyfriend's Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the stupidest thing yet but I love this so much

“Johnathan.” Jason stated loudly from another room. John felt his blood run cold. “Yes, darling?” He asks cheerfully, fear eating his soul alive at the thought of what could possibly piss Jason off. “Come here.” John stands and slowly makes his way to Jason, with the pace of a man walking to the tree he’ll be hanged with.

He finds Jason holding a small creature, about the size of a lap dog, in his arms. The creature was feathered and a deep red, and it turned to look at him as he entered. Horns arced from its head, and its firey amber eyes glowed. It was a baby dragon.

“Oh, fuck,” John yelped. “I forgot that was in here.”

“Another part of your collection that’s ‘somewhere in this bloody house’, I presume?” Jason drawls, voice smooth but eyes  _ very _ angry. “Uhh, yes?” John squeaked. Jason scoffed, and the baby dragon imitated him, coughing up a cloud of smoke. “Did you bother to train it before you left it alone?” Jason asked dryly, stroking the dragon like a cat. It purred and settled into Jason’s arms, tail flicking.  _ How is this man so bloody powerful, _ John wondered with amazement. The man’s posture and the creature in his arms made John think of Klarion when the boy was displeased, standing straight and petting his cat like some kind of movie villain. This struck John hard- they really did have a resemblance, didn’t they?

“You’re not even listening, are you,” Jason sighed. John blinked. “Wha?”

“I’m going to take this dragon and train it, and then i’m going to make it eat you, like the dragon who eats Lord Farquaad at the end of Shrek.” Jason growled. John gulped.

-

“No, bring it back,” Jason sighed as the fluffy creature picked the frisbee up in its mouth and ran away. “Bring- Ugh, it’s useless.” The dragon bounded about the dog park happily, sniffing at things and scampering up trees. It eventually fell to the ground at Jason’s feet, wagging its tail and chirping. Jason sighed and crouched to pet it. “You’re too cute for me to be frustrated at for extended periods of time,” He smiled slightly. The feathery dog chirped again.

-

“Freya,” Jason called. The dragon, now about the size of a horse, bounded into sight. Batman blinked as the red feathered creature skidded to a stop in front of Jason. “She’s still just a drake, so she can’t fly,” Jason said, petting the creature. “But she makes a good mount. If you want something that can rival your Batmobile, then go ahead and try to ride her.” Batman failed to question the word “try.”

“Holy shit,” He growled, gripping onto Freya’s feathers for dear life as she raced about the field. She jumped, backflipped, and bucked to try and get him off, and Bruce felt like he was in a rodeo. As Freya ran by Jason, Bruce could hear the man laughing.  _ He is so going to pay for this, _ Bruce thought angrily as Freya finally kicked him off.

“Good girl,” Jason hummed quietly as the dragon trotted back over to him. “Do you want to know how you actually ride a drake, Bruce?” He asked the bat-clad man on the ground, who grunted. Jason sighed, then patted Freya’s head gently before grabbing her horns and swinging himself up to her back. She snorted and shook her head, huffing and releasing a cloud of smoke. “There we go,” He smiled, scratching her behind her ears. The dragon swished her tail and purred, looking at Bruce mischievously. Bruce groaned and dropped his face back to the ground.

-

“Well, it’s not like there’s any  _ better _ place to take her,” John scoffed as he opened the door to the House of Mysteries as they landed. He had taken the house to the Yellowstone National Park in America, where hopefully Freya would find a good place to scratch her back to help her wings come in. The bones had supplied enough pressure to her back to make her reluctant to walk, and were jutting out of the skin. Once the wings were done forming, however, she began to press against any surface she could find, searching for one to help her release her wings. The trees and rocks of the park would provide friction enough to split the skin, and she had already rubbed the feathers off her shoulders and back. “I just- I don’t want anyone to see her,” Jason sighed as the dragon leapt through the door, getting stuck momentarily before dashing about the clearing. “They won’t. I gave her a disguise spell. If anyone sees her, they’ll think she’s a bear scratching its back, not a dragon trying to get its wings. You trained her well, she’ll come running back when she’s done,” John patted the other man’s back.

And she very much did. The dragon crashed through the trees into the clearing, roaring excitedly. When she saw her dads, she stopped and opened her new wings majestically. They were still mostly skin, with no chance for feathers to grow yet, but they were still a sight to see. John clapped as she trotted about like a show horse, flapping her wings and snorting. Jason laughed and called her over. The dragon was now the size of a semi truck, and barely fit in the house, unless she really squeezed or one of them shrank her. She dipped her head to look at the men on the porch, laying down on her belly. “You’re all grown up now, Freya, good job,” Jason hummed, stroking her fur. Freya licked his face. “Oh, that’s disgusting!” He cried, taking a step back. John cackled at him, doubling over, and Freya snorted again, like she was laughing too. “I hate both of you,” Jason bemoaned from the floor of the porch, covered in saliva.

-

“Oy, you big, ugly son of a bitch! You still got one man left to fight!” John called angrily. Steppenwolf turned, mace in hand, as the rest of the Justice League raised their heads in confusion. The crowd gasped as behind John, a gigantic figure appeared, the ground shaking with every step. A dragon unfurled her wings, now feathered and beautiful, and roared, shaking the clearing and everyone in it, before spewing flames into the air. “This is Freya,” John grinned. “And she’s gonna eat you, like the dragon ate Lord Farquaad at the end of Shrek.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love that I accidentally made this imply that both Jason and John have watched Shrek to the end


End file.
